Silver Skies
by TheLegitOne
Summary: NOTE! this may not have any of the characters, but the story is somewhat related. it's mainly Twilight, Underworld, and Interview with a vampire all meshed together. Do expect to see a little of True Blood too!
1. Chapter 1

PREFACE

It was very dark then. I stood there, not knowing whether or not I'll be able to see my parents again. Or will I able to be the first one to ride Ian's car, or if I'll ever see Demetri again. A shiver ran through my spine at the the last one. Yes, I was scared, terrified even….but I knew somehow this has got to be over with, one way or another.

CHAPTER 1. First Peek

MIAAAA!, yelled my bubbly, erratic mother. "It's almost time!"

"Coming." I sighed. Yes, today was the day, that I , Mia, or should I say AMELIA Gold will be moving all the way to New Hampshire with my father, who owns a small business there, and refuses to leave.

My parents divorced before I was even able to get the first word of out of my mouth, so I was being passed back and forth like some old stuffed toy by my parents since I was 7. Now 17, and Mom just remarried a lawyer whose idea of "home sweet home" is either in his office at the local law firm, and the biggest in the state I might add, or in the car bound for another cross-country trip. I wasn't really the outdoorsy type, I preferred to stay home, and relax. He was nice though, he was….decent for my mom, who always needed someone to take care of her, or someone to talk her out of her latest schemes and all that.

Though she told Andrew, yep that's my step dad, that she'd stay home with me, I could see the huge sacrifice in her eyes. So I decided to suck it up be the grown-up I tried very hard to be, and declared that I will be moving all the way to New Hampshire with my dad, Oscar. New Hampshire wasn't really my favorite place, it was cold and wet, and…cold. I was never really accustomed to cold. I was so used to the sun here in Malibu. Though I wasn't really the beach junkie type. I'm not tan, I don't play volleyball, definitely not that, and I'm not blonde. Instead I have pale skin, that could actually pass as pretty if only it had some color in it, but it didn't. I don't play sports, I can't even walk the distance from my bed to the bathroom without finding a book, or something else to trip over. And I have long black hair, that showed off a tint of brown in the sunlight. My appearance would look attractive with the grayish-blue eyes against the pale contrast of my skin and the darkness of my full hair, but I don't really see it.

I looked around my room, for what seemed to be the last time I would see it in a long time. I've decided to lug all my books with me, since fitting in won't be an easy task for me to accomplish. My laptop and my iPod have also been able to snag a place in my luggage, mainly because most of my important stuff, mainly music were stored in them. The only thing that I won't be bringing is half my wardrobe. Malibu's daily trend doesn't really mix well with the cold mist of New Hampshire. M y main focus was my winter attire, which consisted of bulky jackets, mittens, snow boots and hats.

I slowly and dramatically descended the stairs, taking in every aspect of my living room. The couches, the windows, and the huge plasma TV Andrew had gotten my mom and me 2 Christmases ago. And lastly, the grand piano, for which I had to cut back 5 months of allowance to get, though Mom and Oscar did pitch in a bit. It was my refuge, my happy place. I would play when I was upset or sad. It would give out beautiful melodies and vibration throughout the house by just playing a simple note. I won't be able to play it in a long time……

"Mom?! " I yelled.

"Yes honey?" my mom, Linda, said poking her head from the kitchen entrance.

"How much time do we have left?"

"We'll be leaving at 2:30, sweetie."

I looked at my watch, we still had an hour. That was just enough.

I made my way to my Steinway and started playing one of my favorite piano pieces, Moonrise by Brian Crain. This song had always managed to relax me and make forget my problems.

I felt my fingers fly through the notes as I continued my melody. I let my head be filled with the song and nothing else, tuning out all the sounds and forgetting everything, even time. I hadn't realized that I was playing longer than I thought, and I was weaving into a different melody, sadder and heart-wrenching. Nor had I realized that I had an audience, I looked at my mom who's eyes were filled with tears.

"OH, Mia!" she cried,

"Mom…"

"You know you don't have to go if you don't want to." She said through sobs.

"Mom….I _want_to." I replied, trying to sound convincing, but failed miserably.

"No you don't." She said, shaking her head. "I know my daughter well enough to tell whether or not she wants to do something or not."

"Mom, please I want to." I told her, determination strong in my voice.

"But---" she began, I cut her off

"Mom, I want to go. It's been years since I've last seen Dad."

"You can see him any time you want." She protested.

"Exactly. I want to see him now." I argued,

Finally a smile broke through her tear-streaked face. "You are so stubborn." She said…"just like your father." She added with a sigh.

"Come on, Mom." I started pulling her towards the door. "I don't want to miss my flight."

"Alright, honey, let's go get Andrew to load your stuff." She said as she went through the sliding doors into the backyard where Andrew might be.

It took us 25 minutes to get to the airport. We had to run so I could check-in on time.

"Mia," my mom started…"you don't have to do this." She said again for what seemed to be the twentieth time.

"It's ok mom, I want to." I said again, forcing myself to smile. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, honey, Don't forget to call." She said as she hugged me good-bye.

"I won't."

And then, she was gone.


	2. It's not so bad

Chapter 2. it's not so bad

It took 2 hours to get to New Hampshire by plane. I stared quietly out the window seeing the sun disappear and being replaced by dark clouds. I sighed. I would have to get used to this.

Oscar was waiting for me by a black Mercedes. He gave me an awkward one armed hug and then helped me load my stuff in the trunk.

"So, Mia, how are you?" he asked, trying to make small talk.

"I'm fine dad, thanks. How about you?"

"I'm good. The sales were very good this year." My dad had a small Motor business here in New Hampshire.

"That's nice." Was my brilliant response.

"How's your mom and Andrew?" he asked, a bit too curious

"They're great. Andrew's really nice."

"Good. Your mom is going to need someone like him." He said, shaking his head.

"Oh by the way, Mia!" dad exclaimed

"what?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" I wasn't exactly fond of any surprises

"I know you've always wanted to get a car, y'know, so you can get around town…." He began.

"Yeah……."

"So I kinda got you one. Brand new. Didn't really cost me much. I have this colleague who makes deals with cars, and I got you hooked." He said, peering over at me.

"What kind of car?" I asked, suspicious.

"Well, I know you don't like anything flashy, so I kept it simple." He shrugged. "It's a Honda City 2009. It's the latest model. I got it in blue." He said, looking at me, hopeful.

"Oh, great. Thanks dad."

"It's an automatic too. I don't want you to have hard time driving it." He said as he looked at the road.

"That really wasn't necessary, Dad. I know how to drive a stick shift." I mumbled as we entered my dad's neighborhood. He seemed to be staying in the same house, but renovated it. He added a few more rooms, enlarged the living room, kitchen and 2 of the bedrooms, one of which I will be staying in, and also added a bathroom to that very room, due to my personal space issues.

As we parked in the driveway, I saw my brand new car. It was lapis blue, shiny and I loved it! I jumped out of the car and ran to it, and stroked my hand across the glossy blue paint job.

"Oh my gosh, Dad!" I exclaimed. "It's perfect. Thanks."

"Oh, no problem" He muttered, embarrassed. Like me, he wasn't very fond of showing his emotions.

"Oh, before I forget.." He said, tossing me a pair of car keys. Like any other coordinationally challenged person, I missed, and had to bend down to the ice-cold ground to pick up my keys. One was obviously for the car because it was small, with 2 small buttons on it. Lock and unlock. I faced it toward the car and pressed the unlock button and the car automatically responded. I smiled to myself. I'd give it a test drive tomorrow, which was my first day at Milford High School. I sighed. What would it be like?

And the other key was a house key, probably to my new one. With one last look at my car, I started for my new home. . It was the same two-story house with an off-white color. On the outside it was surrounded by trees and plants, on the inside, it was cozy and warm. I made my way through the front door and into the hallway leading to the living room. It was bigger than the last time I was here. A huge plasma was settled in the center wall above the fireplace, and on the mantle held a few photos of me as child and one photo of him and my Mom when they used to be high school sweethearts. A huge couch was facing the fireplace which was flanked by an armchair and a small lounge bench. I noticed that the piano my mom used to play was in the far corner of the room, I walked towards it and tried a note. Hmm, it seemed to be working fine. And right beside the piano was a full-sized portrait of them on their wedding day. I felt a huge lump on my throat, apparently my dad hasn't gotten over my mom yet.

"Mia," my said coming up from behind me.

"Yeah, dad?"

"d'ya need me to show you you to your room?" He asked

"No thanks, I can manage."

"By the way, Mia…"he started, "I've heard from your mother that you play the piano really well." He said, and it caught me off guard.

"I guess so,"

"well, I brought out your mom's old piano for you, I just had it tuned up in case you would like to play it." He shrugged as if trying to show nonchalance.

"Thanks so much, Dad." I said with a smile.

"No problem, kiddo." He smiled back.

He turned for the plasma and turned it to a sports channel. Apparently The Lakers had the Celtics beat by a good 5 points.

I made my up the stairs and went straight to the last door on the west side that was facing the lawn. I opened it, and gasped. It was the same room I had once slept in 17 years ago, but almost everything changed except for the green walls and white curtains, and the rocking chair from my childhood days. The crib has been replaced by a huge bed, but not exactly king-sized, just bigger than the one I had in Malibu, that occupied the main space of the room.

There was a nightstand beside the bed, that held a lamp. On the west side of my bed were a drawer cabinet and my dresser. Everything looked decent, but there was still one thing I hadn't seen. My new bathroom. I looked around and saw a door beside my bedroom door. I opened it, and was in awe. I love Oscar so much. It was perfect and simple. Not too big and not too small. Just the way I like things. Maybe my time in New Hampshire wouldn't be so bad after all.

I decided to start unpacking my things and get settled. The first thing I did was take out my laptop and iPod and placed them on the desk by my window. It was getting dark now, it was _twilight._ I turned on my laptop and typed a short email to my mom;

_Mom,_

_New Hampshire doesn't seem to be too bad after all. Dad got me a brand new car! Can you believe it? I take it you had something to do with this? Hmmm? Anyway the car is beautiful, thanks. I'm going to get settled now. Got school tomorrow. Yikes. Wish me luck._

_ Love you,_

_ Mia._

I clicked the send button and closed the laptop. I then plugged in my iPod in my iHome and started playing my playlist.

It took me about 2 hours to get my things settled. I had already chosen my outfit for tomorrow, so that I wouldn't have to rampage through my room tomorrow in search of something appropriate to wear. I grabbed my PJ's and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower, I looked at myself in the mirror, and I hardly recognized the reflection. This girl's hair was all messy and tangled, her cheeks were a bit flushed and her grayish-blue eyes are brighter. I shook my head and pulled a brush through my tangled hair, washed my face (though it seemed silly when I just took a shower) and brushed my teeth. I put on my PJ's went to bed. I was unconscious in minutes.

When I woke up, I was shocked at the unfamiliar room I was in. I sat up and looked around, and saw that my laptop was still on. I must've put it to sleep last night. I opened it and saw a new email. It was from my mom.

_Mia,_

_That's great honey! Well, maybe I did know something about the car, why? And I'm glad you like it. Good luck sweetie! Call me if you need anything._

_ Love you,_

_ Mom._

Oh! I smacked my head as I remembered everything from the previous day. I was in New Hampshire now. I'm living with my dad. He got me a car! I looked out the window as If to make sure it was still there. There it was, glossy and beautiful, waiting for someone to drive it. And then, something hit me at the speed of a 100 miles per hour, today was my first day of school! I lurched from my seat grabbing the clothes I had already set the night before and slammed my bathroom door. I brushed my teeth and my hair and washed my face in record time. Before long I was out of the bathroom and scrambling on the floor to get my shoes, bag, and keys.

I ran down the stairs and almost made it to the door when my dad called me.

"Mia, where's the fire?" Oscar asked, shocked.

"I'm going to be late for school, Dad!" I snapped at him.

He looked confused first, and then amused.

"Mia, I'm sure school won't open 6:30 in the morning." He said with a chuckle.

"What?" I asked, stupidly.

He pointed to the clock by the door. The small hand was pointing towards six and the big hand was in between six and seven.

"Oh", I flushed a deep tomato red, and stumbled my way to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Oscar followed and settled into one of the chairs in the kitchen table, and pulled out a newspaper.

"Sorry, Dad." I muttered as I poured milk on my cereal.

"It's alright, Mia." He laughed. "You gave me quite a scare there. Running at full speed out the door as if there was earthquake." He added with a chuckle

"I lost track of time, I guess." I said. He just shrugged.

I took my time finishing my cereal. And when I was done, I waved a goodbye to Oscar and went out of the house and into my car. I slowly placed the key in the ignition and twisted it to the right, and the car purred to life. It was fabulous. I put the car in Reverse and was and made my way to school. The car was awesome. I slipped in the CD I made last night. Then the car was enveloped in a sweet melody.


End file.
